Diskussion:Love is our Destiny
Sehr schöne Geschichte, aber sehr traurig. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:46, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wird dann besser. Sie finden Zuflucht auf dem Planeten auf dem die mysteriösen Schicksalshelden leben. PS: Willst du einer der Schicksalshelden sein? Hier eine liste: Es sind decknamen, so wie bei den Dark hunters: * Schicksalsheld Captain Tenacious * Schicksalsheld Dogma * Schicksalsheld Plasma * Schicksalsheld Defender * Schicksalsheld Departed * Schicksalsheld Disc commander * Schicksalsheld Blade Master = Jadekaiser * Schicksalsheld Dasher * Schicksalsheld Dunker * Schicksalsheld Dread Servant * Schicksalsheld Dread Master * Schicksalsheld Fear Monger * Schicksalsheld Malicious (Aussprache: Mälisches) = Bima * Schicksalsheld Double Dude * Schicksalsheld Diamond Dude * Schicksalsheld Doom Lord [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 18:58, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du lehnst deine Geschichte sehr an Yu-Gi-Oh an. Ich hab das früher mal gesammelt, da gibt es auch schicksaalshelden [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'''Norik]] (Talk) 18:59, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @Norik: Da hast du recht. Ich bin Yu-Gi-Oh Fan. Außerdem lässt sich Yu-Gi-Oh in manchen Fällen sehr gut mit Bionicle verkhüpfen! So wie matoro 20 seine geschichten an Enterprise anlehnt, lehne ich sie an Yu-gi-oh an. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 19:07, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sehr schöne kurzgeschichte. 1+++++++++++++ --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 09:42, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Vielen DanK! Deine Geschichte ist aber auch sowas von: 1+++++++++++++++++++++ Und, woran machst du jetzt weiter? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 09:45, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) The Blood Lines II "Genetic Keys" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 09:46, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Freue mich schon drauf! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 09:49, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Diese Episode wird etwas Brutaler ausfallen und wird hoffentlich gewisse moralische Fragen aufwerfen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 09:52, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gewisse moralische fragen? Was zum beispiel? PS: Meine Covers für die geschichten sind mit der Endung bmp und nicht mit der endung jpg oder so versehen, deshalb kann ich sie nicht hocjhladen. was tun? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 09:56, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zu den Bildern, über dem Paintprogram müsste man sie auf JPG umspeichern können, muss ich auch immer machen. Zu den Moralischen Fragen, wann ist Gerechtigkeit vorangig oder muss auch manchmal die Verantwortung vorang haben? Ist nur ein Beispiel. Die Fragen werden sich aus den Situationen herraus ergeben. Ich kann sie nicht vorplanen. XD ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 09:59, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Die beiden kommen aber schon zusammen oder, ODER[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Axonnmaster|''' der Krieger ]] 17:15, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Helios und Miranda sind ein Paar. Ich glaube, ich hatte mir geschworen, die nächsten Wochen bis zu den Ferien sowas nicht mehr zu sagen, aber gut. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 17:17, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) natürlich kommen sie zusammen. dauert halt ein bisschen....[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Gelu]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 17:19, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) puuh da bin ich aber erleichtert[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Axonnmaster|''' der Krieger ]] 17:20, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC)PS.:Wann kommte bei Loss of a Universe ein neues Kaptiel???? Helios symbolsiert mich und miranda symbolisiert ein Mädhen in das ich verknallt bin. Wieso bist du erleichtert? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'''TOA HELIOS]] (Talk)30px|left 17:23, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bei Loss of a universe? morgen früh! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'TOA HELIOS']] (Talk)30px|left 17:26, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich mag liebesgeschichten, ich weiß das ist sehr feminin aber ich kann nichts dagegn tun. Und liebesgeschichten mit traurigem Ende kann mein Herz nicht verkraften.[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Axonnmaster|''' der Krieger ]] 17:29, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) da haben wir was gemeinsam. Und das es feminin ist, was tut das schon zur sache? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'''Rollback Helios]] (Talk)30px 17:32, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das Lied in deiner Unterschrift ist cool! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 17:33, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Damit hast du natürlich recht, wer damit nicht klar kommt kann mir gestohlen bleiben[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Axonnmaster|''' der Krieger ]] 17:34, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) PS:meine Freundin kommt auch damit klar also Viro: Danke, schön dass du es angehört hast es dauert immerhin 5 Minuten... axoma:Hmm..wennn du meinst... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'''Rollback Helios]] (Talk)30px 17:36, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Vezon: Bitte hör auf, von Frauen und Liebesgeschichten mit traurigem Ende zu reden. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:41, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) kann ich machen, [[User:Axonnmaster|'''Vezon]][[benutzer diskussion:Axonnmaster|''' der Krieger ]] 08:42, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das wäre sehr rücksichtsvoll [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:49, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) weißt du bei mir läufts grad auch nicht grad rund mit der Frauwn Welt[[User:Axonnmaster|'''Vezon]][[benutzer diskussion:Axonnmaster|''' der Krieger ]] 08:50, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Viro hats nurt zum Teil angehört! (PS: Ich weiß das, weil er grad bei mir ist!) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Lektor]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] Demut 09:24, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du es? das lied meine ich? und wie findest du das COVER zu Die Elvyon - Chroniken? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk)30px 09:28, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC)hh